Back To Me
by Ulid Wu
Summary: hanya kisah tentang tao yang meminta putus dari kris, namun bukan hanya itu Kris terkejut karena tao mengatakan bahwa Tao akan menikah bulan depan dan kris meminta tao kembali padanya [BAD SUMMARY] (gak pinter pinter summary dui bu qi) #EVENTKRISTAODAY


"Back To Me"

Author : Ulid Wu

Pairing : KRISTAO/TAORIS/FANTAO/WUYIFAN & HUANGZITAO

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myeon (Suho)

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fluff, Aneh :3

Rated : T

Disclaimer : SEMUA TOKOH DISINI MILIK DIRI MEREKA SENDIRI DAN TUHAN BESERTA ORANG TUA. TAO MILIK KRIS. KRIS MILIK TAO ( **.** )

WARNING : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, Typo(s),dll [JIKA TIDAK MENYUKAI BOYXBOY LEKAS PERGI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI !]. Bahasa sedikit aneh dan mohon dimaklumi.

Summary : kisah tentang kris ketika ia melihat zitao dan pacar barunya Park Chanyeol dan mengajak zitao kembali ke pelukannya [BAD SUMMARY] (gak pinter pinter summary dui bu qi)

Happy Reading guys ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Tao, kris?"ucap suho

"ya begitulah"ucap kris dengan nada lesu. Lalu ia menyeruput Kopi Americanonya. Mereka sedang berada dicafe jika kau ingin tau.

"kenapa? Maksudku kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan dengannya? Bukankah kau mengatakan jika tao adalah nafasmu?" suho bertanya dengan nada antusias

"ini salahku suho, dia.. berkata bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih baru dan kau tau yang lebih parahnya? Bulan depan Tao akan menikah dengan Chanyeol itu" suara lirih kris sangat menandakan bahwa ia begitu frustasi. Kris menunduk dan mengacak kasar rambut pirang emasnya.

 **FLASTBLACK**

2 hari lalu..

"Kris ge, a..aku ingin kita pu..putus" ucap seorang namja bermata panda dengan wajah perpaduan antara tampan dan cantik namun cantik yang lebih mendominasi wajah barbienya.

"apa? Kenapa?" namja lain yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari namja bermata panda yang berada didepannya berucap dengan wajah absrud yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata – kata :3 *authorAlayModeon*

"jawab aku tao" namja berambut pirang itu bertanya mendesak tao, namja bermata panda berwajah barbie itu.

"i..i..tu karena..." tao menjeda ucapannya, ia benar – benar tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Kris pria berambut pirang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"karena apa? Tao jangan bercanda sayang, aku benar – benar tidak mengerti mengapa kau berniat mengakhiri hubungan kita. Apa salahku sayang? Kenapa? Apa ada hal yang tidak ku penuhi dari permintaan – permintaanmu? Kenapa sayang, kenapa.." kris melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi – tubi, wajahnya benar – benar menandakan ia begitu frustasi dan takut kehilangan Tao orang yang ia cintai. Mata kris memerah menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh.

"aku tidak bisa memberitahukan alasannya pada gege, aku.. a..ku takut gege marah" tao menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink segar.

"aku tak akan marah jika kau mengatakannya dengan jujur baby" ucap kris lirih

"itu.. i..itu karena a..aku sudah memiliki... Chan..yeol"ucap tao lirih dengan nada kentara bahwa ia sedikit takut kris marah.

"Chanyeol? Siapa dia Baby?"kris menaikkan alis tebal sebelah kanannya.

"di..dia.. ke..ka..sih baruku kris-..."

"apa ? kekasih barumu? Tao jangan bercanda kau dulu mengatakan hanya mencintaiku saja bukan? Kenapa Baby kenapa?" kedua tangan kris mencengkram dan mengguncang bahu Tao

"gege sa..sakit, hiks..." tao menangis, bahunya benar – benar ngilu

"jawab aku Huang Zi Tao" kris sedikit menggeram menahan dirinya agar tidak cepat luluh dengan wajah lugu tao yang sedang menangis

"hiks i..itukan dulu, hiks sekarang aku mencintai hiks Chanyeol, bulan depan hiks a..aku akan menikah dengannya" tao mencoba menepis tangan kris yang berada dibahunya

"tapi apa alasannya? Tidak mungkin karena kau hanya mencintai Chanyeol itukan?" kris sedikit mengendurkan genggamannya pada bahu tao karena bagaimanapun Tao orang yang amat ia cintai.

"ITU KARENA KRIS GEGE TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERDULIKANKU, KRIS GE SELALU SIBUK DIKANTOR. KRIS GE HANYA MEMIKIRKAN UANG UANG UANG. GEGE TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN BETAPA KESEPIANNYA AKU DIAPRTEMEN" Tao berteriak diwajah kris dengan masih berlinang air mata yang mengaliri pipi gembilnya yang halus.

"Ma..maafkan aku Baby, aku tidak tau jika kau ingin ku temani, maaf sayang" kris berucap lirih, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini meleleh keluar dari mata setajam elang itu. Perlahan Kris melepaskan bahu tao.

"kalau begitu mari kita akhiri hubungan ini, selamat tinggal kris ge" ucap tao lalu ia berjalan menjauh dari tempat ia dan kris berdiri tadi. Kris hanya dapat terpaku , terdiam di tempat karena ia menyadari jika ia bersalah.

"Maafkan aku ge~"

 **FLASTBACK END**

"tapi kau bis..."

"Baby panda kau ingin makan apa?"

"terserah Chanyeol gege saja"

Ucapan Suho terhenti ketika mereka berdua kris dan suho mendengarkan suara bash dan merdu milik dua orang yang duduk tepat disebelah kanan meja mereka.

Aura hitam menguar disekitar kris saat ia melihat dengan jelas siapa yang duduk disebelah meja kris dan suho.

BRAK

Tiba – tiba kris menggebrak meja dengan keras. Kedua orang itu menoleh dan beberapa tamu juga ikut menoleh ke sumber suara yang membuat mereka terkejut. Beruntung cafe sore itu belum ramai pengunjung.

"K..kris gege" suara merdu itu berucap lirih dengan pandangan masih menatap kearah kris yang berjalan kearahnya

SRAK

Tiba – tiba kris menarik tangan tao dengan sedikit kasar sambil berjalan menjauh dari pengunjung termasuk suho dan Chanyeol yang terkejut.

"hey mau kau bawa kemana Baby pandaku" Chanyeol berteriak dan ingin mengejar kris dan Tao namun sebelum melangkah tangannya telah digenggam oleh suho.

"biarkan kekasihmu menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu dengan Kris" ucap suho

"Kekasihku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUG

Kris mendorong tao ke dinding, wajahnya benar – benar tidak bersahabat. Lalu kris mengurung tao dengan tangan kanannya berada disamping kepala tao dan tangan kirinya berada disamping kepala tao.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya Tao? Kau berniat membuatku cemburu hah? Kau benar – benar tega tao. Kau benar – benar membunuhku secara perlahan" ucap kris dengan wajah dinginnya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"i..i..itu aku tidak tau jika kris ge pergi ke cafe disini, Chanyeol gege yang mengajakku tadi" ucap tao dengan suara bergetar

"tch.. bahkan kau memanggilnya gege" kris berucap sarkartis dengan menolehkan wajahnya kesamping

"sstt.." tao meringis menahan sakit dibagian punggungnya karena kris mendorongnya terlalu keras pada tembok disamping cafe.

"gege.." panggil tao dengan kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi kris untuk dihadapkan pada wajahnya.

"ma..maafkan aku.." ucap tao lalu ia mencium kilat bibir kris, namun saat ingin melepaskan bibirnya kris meraih tengkuknya dan melumat bibir tipis pink tao.

"ge..mmmpphh" tao hanya bisa meremas kemeja kris. Kris benar – benar tidak memperdulikan bahwa mereka berada dikeramaian yang kris pikirkan adalah cara mengembalikan tao pada pelukannya. Menjadi miliknya kembali karena HUANG ZI TAO HANYA MILIK KRIS WU.

"hhhh..." setelah beberapa menit kris melepaskan bibir tao, lalu kris memeluk tao yang tengah mengambil nafas karena kekurangan oksigen saat berciuman dengan kris.

"kembalilah padaku, ku mohon" ucap kris lembut

"tapi a..."

"akan aku lakukan apapun yang kau mau tao, menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi, membelikanmu apa yang kau mau tapi ku mohon kembalilah padaku" kris segera memotong ucapan tao, ia berfikir jika tao akan menolak keinginannya untuk kembali pada kris karena tao telah memiliki Chanyeol.

"tapi gege a..."

"aku tidak mau penolakan tao, kau taukan jika aku tidak menyukai sebuah penolakan. Apa lagi dari orang yang ku cintai" kris kembali memotong ucapan tao.

"ku mohon tao, kembalilah padaku" kris memelas

"benarkah kris ge akan selalu menemaniku? Tidak terus meninggalkanku sendirian diapartemen?" tao bertanya seraya menatap lekat bola mata cokelat elang tajam milik kris

"Aku berjanji" kris berucap mantap

Tao tersenyum, semburat merah muda kentara diwajah cantiknya.

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku beritahu sebelum aku menjawab ge" tao berucap dengan senyuman manisnya

.

.

.

"kekasih?" Chanyeol menautkan alisnya

"maksudmu tao ? kau dan pria tadi mengira aku kekasih tao ? ppfftt" Chanyeol berucap seraya menaha tawa. Mukanya memerah karena menawan tawa.

"Bukankah memang kau kekasihnya? Kau Chanyeol kan?" tanya suho penasaran

"Ya aku memang Chanyeol" ucap chanyeol santai

"berarti benarkan kau memang kekasihnya?" tanya suho lagi

"apa? Hahahahaha yang benar saja, hahahaha" Tawa chanyeol menggelegar membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh kearahnya

"kkhmmm.. maafkan aku" Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf pada pengunjung

"jadi Chanyeol kau bukan kekasih tao?" tanya suho dengan alisnya bertautan menjadi satu

"Bukan, kenapa kau bisa berfikir aku kekasihnya?" tanya chanyeol

"karena kau memanggilnya Baby Panda tadi?" Sahut suho

"kkkkk... Keluarga tao dikorea memang sering memanggilnya begitu. Terutama Baekhyun dia kakak tao yang tinggal dikorea, kekasihku ngomong – ngomong." Ucap Chanyeol

"Baekhyun? Maksudmu Huang Baekhyun? Kakak tao ?" tanya suho penasaran

"yap benar sekali. Aku kesini untuk menjemput tao karena minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Baekkie khmm maksudku Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol dengan meminum kopi americanonya yang telah diantarkan seorang pelayan tadi.

"kau akan menikah? Jadi Tao membohongi kris?"suho bermonolog

"Kris? Maksudmu pria yang tadi menarik tangan tao?" tanya Chanyeol

"ya" sahut suho seadanya

"lalu maksudmu tao membohongi kris?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali

"Tao mengatakan jika bulan depan ia akan menikah dengan pria bernama Chanyeol. Begitu yang kris katakan padaku" jawab suho seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Mungkin karena canggung :3

"hahaha aigoo, dia mungkin berbohong agar Kris mau melepaskannya. Ku dengar dari cerita baekhyun sih tao sering menangis sendirian diapartemennya karena dia tidak memiliki teman" Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya

"Jadi ini hanya taktik tao agar kris berubah" suho kembali bermonolog *bang jangan ngomong sendiri sini ngomong sama author aja xD *digorokLay xp

.

.

.

.

"jadi begitu kris-ge. Hehehe dui bu qi" tao menyengir polos. Setelah tao menceritakan bahwa Chanyeol itu sebenarnya kakak iparnya dan yang akan menikah itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kakaknya yang berada dikorea kris terkejut. Ia tak habis fikir jika tao yang sepolos itu bisa berbohong padanya. Kris tau jika Baekhyun adalah kakak tao meskipun baekhyun belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan kris karena Baekhyun berada dikorea lagi pula Kris dan tao juga belum terlalu lama berpacaran sekitar 3 bulan mungkin.

"Kenapa kau tega membohongiku sayang" kris benar – benar tidak habis fikir tao polosnya bisa berbohong *lu nya kali bang yang oo* xD"

"maaf ge, tapi jika tidak begitu kau tak akan mengerti bahwa aku membutuhkan teman. Apa lagi kau tidak memperbolehkan Shixun datang ke apartemenku" tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"dia terlihat berbahaya Baby" kata kris

"kau lebih berbahaya ge" kata tao mengerlingkan matanya ke kanan

"sudahlah"

"lalu bagaimana ? kau menerimaku kembalikan Baby?"tanya kris

"eeuum" tao memasang pose berfikir dengan jari telunjuknya berada didagu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"tidak mau..." kata tao sambil menggelangkan kepalanya. Wajah kris memancarkan betapa kekecewaan

"Tao sudah ku katakan bukan? Aku..."ucapan kris dipotong oleh Tao yang kembali bersuara

"Tidak mau menolak maksudku kris gege" tao tersenyum geli melihat kris yang membolakan matanya

Lalu tiba – tiba Kris memeluk tao lalu memutar badan tao yang langsung memeluk leher kris dalam pelukannya. Mereka tertawa bahagia tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka sedari tadi dilihat oleh banyak pasang mata.

END~

 **Maaf jika ff ini sedikit absrud, aneh, gak jelas karena ff ini adalah ff pertama saya T.T.**

 **Selamat Hari KT :* :***


End file.
